Solar modules are devices which convert solar energy into other forms of useful energy (e.g., electricity or thermal energy). Such modules are typically positioned above an underlying support surface by a rack. This rack may be configured to position the solar module at an angle relative to the support surface to minimize an angle of incidence between the solar module and the sun's rays. Minimizing this angle of incidence increases the amount of solar energy gathered by the solar module.
Previous racks are typically formed from a plurality of structural members. These members are most often assembled into a rack at a factory or other remote site and then transported to an installation location in this assembled state. Because of their size, the assembled racks can be relatively expensive to transport.
In other methods, the structural members are transported to an installation location and then assembled to form the racks on site. While this method reduces the costs of shipping the structural members to the installation site, additional time is required to assemble the racks on site. Moreover, relatively greater amounts of labor are required to assemble the racks on site compared to the labor required to assemble them in a factory.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.